Joshua Rice
Joshua Rice is a mortal man who had a daughter, Sally Rice, with Aphrodite, and twins Meeka and Fen Rice with Artemis. He married Artemis, the only known mortal to marry an immortal, and he was with her until his death in late 2015. Series Joshua is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity * Camp Trinity Guidebook * Defenders of the Duat * Elementalist Early Life Not much is known about Joshua's early life. He became a successful movie director at a relatively young age, in his twenties, and met Aphrodite in late 1999 and they spent several months dating before she left, reappearing March 19th of 2001 to give him their baby daughter, Sally, and she never told him she was a goddess. Camp Trinity N/A Camp Trinity Guidebook Mr. Crowe interviews Joshua for the guidebook and they discuss how he is married to Artemis. He mentions that being married to a goddess isn't that hard because Artemis trusts her hunters to handle things without her most of the time. He says he expects to die in the war. Later, he is said to be buried in Lot C, where faculty and lesser heroes are buried. Sally mentions him having passed. In Artemis's diary, he is mentioned several times, from when the met and got married to when he died. Artemis says he grew fond of Sally's boyfriend, Troy Smith. She also says that their son, Fen, who Joshua never met, looked like him. Defenders of the Duat Defenders of the Duat #1, The Storm Tower: Jackson mentions that Joshua had turned one of the spare rooms into a room for him before he died, though Jackson never lived their while Joshua was still alive. Defenders of the Duat #5, The Earth Monument: It is mentioned that Mr. Rice's house was enchanted to protect those living in it, his wife and daughters, by Artemis. Heather also remembers watching him die. Elementalist Elementalist #1, Timekeeper: Joshua is mentioned to have died in the Tartarus War. Elementalist #2, Bird of Prey: It is mentioned that Solis Donovan arranged for Joshua Rice to be kidnapped in order to hurt Sally. His death was also ordered by Solis. Personality Joshua's personality is widely unknown, though it is shown that he is willing to do anything for those he loves. He fights in the war so he can protect his wife and daughter, and he dies for his wife. He fell in love with Artemis quickly and proposed on their first date because he had such a strong instinct telling him to marry her. He is also very thoughtful, having turned a spare room in his mansion into a bedroom for Jackson to stay in if he needed a place to go, feeling bad for him. Appearance Joshua has black hair, light scruff, and brown eyes. He is of average height and build, and usually wears a suit for work, but prefers jeans and more casual shirts. Love Interests * Aphrodite--former lover, mother of his daughter Sally. * Artemis--wife, mother of his twin children Meeka and Fen. Friends and Enemies * Heather Green, Autumn Stone, Libby Rogers, Julia Caesar, Troy Smith, Emily Stone (allies, friends) * Tartarus, Thanatos, Aphrodite (enemies) Trivia * Joshua is a movie director who is supposedly quite famous. * He is the only known mortal to marry a goddess. * He fought in the Tartarus War and died saving Artemis. * His death unlocked Sally's love force power.